


My own

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Claiming, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Gavin Reed, Verbal Humiliation, piss-play, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Connor belongs to Gavin - In bed and also on paper.They have an established relationship. But sometimes Connor needs to be grounded.By Gavin claiming and marking him as an animal does with its property.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	My own

He stood in the shower for quite a while. The warm water was dripping down on Connor, and he had closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth and sensation. Gavin wanted to join him, but as long as his partner wasn't there, he had time for himself.

It wasn't the first time he slid down with his hand. From his pecs, above his abs, down his treasure trail right to his dick. His hand wrapped around it and the slight strokes were more lazy than anything. Connor enjoyed it, how his hand shoved up and down his skin. Just the look of his dick with its artificial veins turned a switch in his head, and he felt it stiffen under his touch.

Connor sighed and closed his eyes shut before he increased the pace of his hand, and he sensed, how it tensed up in his stomach.

He didn't stop as Gavin came into the bathroom. Connor just looked at him in arousal, his cheeks flushed with Thirium, and his partner came over to step into the shower.

"You couldn't wait for me, could you?" he asked, his voice already deeper as usual, which caused a pleasant shiver that ran down Connor's spine.

He bit on his lower lip and went on to work himself, while Gavin grabbed for his asscheek.

They had established this relationship. Connor belonged to Gavin. Not just in terms of his feelings, but also on paper. Since then Gavin made it clear that Connor had to obey him. He owned him. But Connor didn't care, because it was all he ever wanted.

Within their first weeks, they had been a little rough with each other. Just because Connor didn't want to lean in. Of course, he wanted Gavin. He wanted Gavin to fuck him, take him, where- and whenever he wanted.

Connor wanted Gavin to use him. But he preferred to play a pussy and gave Gavin something he had to tame first. With a little work, Gavin had claimed Connor and made him his own. Their trust was equal, but sometimes Connor needed and enjoyed the traits of humiliation. At times, he just wanted to be Gavin's toy.

"Do I have to establish my position again, tin-can?" Gavin asked and pressed his dick against Connor's ass. "Do I have to show you where you belong again? Nasty little prick."

Connor's voice stumbled, his voicebox failed its duty. "Fuck me, Gavin, mark me!" he begged with a croaking voice and caused Gavin to set on a wolfish grin.

Connor dropped his head forward and closed his eyes shut. In the meantime, his hand got smeared with the lube his dick created. It produced a smacking sound, every time Connor's hand worked his way up and down his length. Its tip seemed swollen and was glistened in precum.

It wasn't the warm water that made his software crush. It was Gavin's dick which stuck between his legs and trickled a hot streak of piss on his skin. Connor leaned forward to support his body with his free hand on the tiled wall, and he moaned. Gavin's dick rubbed up Connor's ass and wetted it in all of its glory.

Gavin marked him, like an animal its property. In the end, he didn't do it because of marking his territory. Gavin did it because Connor had wanted it. It kept Connor grounded, it gave him security. Because with it, he knew where he belonged. Sometimes he wanted to feel filthy, soiled, used.

Connor arched his back to stretch his ass in Gavin's direction. He was already losing it, just because Gavin pissed on him. His hand trembled, and his dick jerked while Gavin's piss ran down his legs and coloured the water below them in a yellowish tone.

Gavin wasn't even finished as he pushed his dick against Connor's hole and slipped deep into him. The android moaned in arousal, it made him light-headed, and his HUD went insane. Connor's skin retracted around his asshole as Gavin pushed himself balls deep into him.

"Use me. Pleaaaase..." Connor begged anew, his voice shattered and a whole mess.

His voice was so needy when he couldn't hold it any longer and Gavin fucked him, just the way he liked it. Connor grabbed for Gavin's hand and greedily stuck two fingers into his mouth. While he sucked on them, analysis fluid ran down his chin, and he groaned in sensation.

Skin slapped on skin, the water heated them up even more. With every thrust Gavin did, he saw Connor falling apart underneath him.

Connor came within the blink of an eye and splattered his cum against the tiles in front of him. His artificial skin glitched and exposed parts of his chassis.

"You're such a filthy little whore, Connor," Gavin mused and pushed himself deep into his partner's ass to enjoy all the jerks and twitches his tight muscle created.

Then he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Connor's shoulder blade before he looped one arm around his torso. Connor still gasped, and his body shivered, as Gavin clasped around his cock to rub out the last drop of Connor's climax.

"Don't you wanna let it out, sweetheart?" Gavin asked softly and placed a kiss on Connor's ear. His hand worked him gently, while his thumb caressed its tip. "Come on, I know you want it."

Connor shook his head and bit on his lips, but inside him, he yearned for Gavin to tease him further. He wanted his permission and wasn't getting tired to ask for it.

Gavin still stuck in his ass, and another thrust of him made Connor moan. He squinted his eyes shut and opened his mouth. "Let it go, Connor. Show me that you're a good boy." Gavin's voice was so soft, his lips on Connor's neck so gentle, and it made him feel safe.

Connor cramped up a bit. It was just the first gush that made him do this, but then Gavin sensed the hot temperature of Connor's piss running down his fingers. Gavin shoved Connor's foreskin back and forth while he emptied his bladder and Gavin himself moved inside him in a slow pace to fuck Connor through it.

"There you go. Who would have thought that you can be such a good boy?" Gavin praised him, while Connor's piss still leaked out of his cock.

"Fuck..." Connor breathed. The strain slowly abated, but thanks to Gavin's efforts, his dick was already hard again.

"Did I ever tell you that it makes me ferocious if we do that?" Gavin muttered, and Connor's lips formed to a sheepish grin, just to turn back to its needy self: "Then mark me, for fuck's sake."

Gavin gasped. It didn't even take half a dozen thrusts until Gavin pulled out to work himself for the rest of his way by hand. His dick pulsed as Gavin orgasmed, his load spilling all over Connor's ass. Just once more he pushed himself into his partner's asshole, which earned him a moan from Connor.

His partner leaned back on him and turned his head to kiss him. Almost violently Gavin claimed Connor with his tongue, they palpated each other, and it lasted until Gavin had to breathe.

The hot water still ran down on them.

They would take their time. Like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
